The present invention relates to a portable container for storing feces, particularly pet or animal feces.
It is known for pet owners to collect their pet's feces in disposable bags and to dispose of the bags at an appropriate location. This is normally done as soon as possible for hygiene and comfort reasons. Some public places are provided with waste bins specifically designated for pet or animal feces. However, many public places do not have designated waste bins or even any form of waste bin. Owners who collect the feces in a disposable bag have to carry the disposable bag about their person until they find a waste bin. This is inconvenient, unappealing and unhygienic, particularly given the risk of leakage from the flimsy bags employed. Frequently, owners do not collect the feces as a result. This is unhygienic, unsightly and is illegal in respect of some public places.